Unexpected Guardian
by movieexpert1978
Summary: AU! Some little details about Guerrero's past lead up to some big surprises.
1. Introduction

**Hello readers! I got my butt in gear and started typing up this story I had written down awhile ago. This is an ALTERNATE UNIVERSE story. Yes, it is centered around Guerrero though. I don't want to give too much away, but let's just say he doesn't have any children in this story. It is set before Season 2 and there are noe Ilsa or Ames in this story too. (Just the good old boys) Narration wise the story is told from Guerrero's and my character's POV, which alternates every chapter. This chapter is told from my character's POV. No this is also not a romancem story either. Read and enjoy. **

**Human Target: Unexpected Guardian **

Ch. 1 Introduction

Everything seemed to be going alright, but something kept nagging at the back of my head. I might have been paranoid about this, but my instincts kept me out of trouble so far in my life. I always got annoyed when people were staring at me at school, but that was normal right? Maybe once I got home I could clear my head and the feeling would go away. I doubted that, after all they didn't call it a woman's intuition for nothing. I did my best to focus on my school work for the day and made sure I was calm down a little bit by the time the final bell rang. I walked home from school and as usual my friend came up to me after I closed my locker.

"Hey Ally walking home?" Rachel said to me cheerfully. She was the typical nice brunette with brown eyes and a positive attitude. I had brown hair too, but my eyes were blue. The only problem was that I was a very unimpressive five foot one.

"Don't I always?" I answered back. She gave me a big fake smile and we walked out of school. "You always this cheerful?" I asked her sarcastically.

"You've known me for how long now?" She asked stupidly and I rolled my eyes at her. I kept looking around and saw several boys staring at us. I did my best to ignore them so Rachel wouldn't catch my mood. It was just a boring routine walk home where we talked about our day and Rachel would usually gossip. The weather seemed to be good as it was hot and sunny out in suburbs outside of San Francisco. She left me to turn down her street and I was by myself for the rest of the walk home.

"Oh Alexandria!" I heard a boy coo from behind me. I was a freshman in high school and I had typical boy troubles. I didn't have a boyfriend and I didn't want one, but they had other ideas. I glared at him as the boy casually approached me in a very cocky manner.

"Beat it Steven." I snapped at him. He was in two classes of mine and he would never shut up.

"Awwww come on I just need your help with something." He winked at me as I continued to glare at him. "Let's go back to your place." He winked again as I gritted my teeth.

"Not interested." I said darkly to him. I was so surprised at how sex hungry some kids got once they went into high school. Middle schooler's were bad enough too, but high school kids were annoying to me because I had to deal with them. He just laughed and circled me with a silly grin on his face. I took a few deep breaths to get myself focused and blocked him out when he started to poke at me. When he poked at my neckline I grabbed his hand and started to twist his finger. He cried out in pain and fell to one knee.

"Hey don't break my fingers! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" He cried quickly.

"Then leave me alone." I stated and pushed him away from me. He stumbled back and scrambled to his feet.

"You're crazy." He snapped before running away from me. I took a deep breath of relief and was undisturbed on the rest of my way home. I was greeted with silence as my step-dad wasn't home from work yet. I went upstairs and tossed my homework onto my bed so I could start it. I smiled at the picture of my mom before I went to work. I would never meet my mom because she was murdered after I was born and my biological father had left her when he found out she was pregnant the jerk. My step-dad was very good to me and we got along well. He didn't do anything stupid to get hurt and worked a regular 9-5 job for a decent company. With earth science done I started on my math homework when my step-dad, Mike, came home.

"Hey Mike." I said to him as I walked downstairs to greet him.

"Hey Al, what's up?" He said back to me. It was his man-nickname he gave me. I didn't mind being called by my full name, but not a lot of people did it anyway. He was in good shape at an envious height of five foot eleven and he had short extremely dark brown hair with brown eyes. Some people thought we were related, but Mike didn't mind explaining things when someone asked.

"I'm doing math homework, yuck, so I'll start dinner." I answered and the daily routine continued. Week days were very boring for us, and weekends were spent sleeping in or Rachel calling me to do something with her. I did Karate classes on Saturday afternoons and sometimes Mike would hang out with his buddies for golf on Sunday.

This Sunday he would be golfing with his friends so I would have the house to myself. Dinner and homework for tonight was the routine and the same thing happened for the next day, which was thankfully Friday. Saturday was an uneventful Karate lesson, but Sunday would be interesting in finding something to do. I decided to take a walk around the neighborhood and ended up at the local park. There were not much people out seeing that it was late-afternoon. I went on the swing and just stayed that way for awhile when I noticed two men walking towards the park. They looked to be older men and seemed to be hiding something with their slouched position. I became more alert when they were coming to me. Listening to my school's "stranger danger" policy I got up and started to walk away from them. Only problem was that they ran after me.

I bolted for the woods as they followed me. I didn't know what they wanted, but I knew better than to ask. I suddenly heard a small pop and the tree next to me exploded. I looked and saw a bullet hole. I looked behind me and saw one of the men had a gun out with a silencer on it and the other had pulled out a knife. I ran as fast as I could to get away from them. I got the idea to double back and headed back towards the park, by doing a U-turn on them. Once the house lights were visible I started screaming.

"Help! Help! Somebody help me!" I screamed into the air as more pops ran out on the ground in front and behind me. "Help me!" I screamed again when someone came out of there house to look.

"What's going on here?" The man asked as I continued to run to him. I turned and saw that the attackers were running away from me. I came up to the civilian out of breath and breathing hard.

"Call…the…police." I gasped in between breaths. The man let me inside and called the cops. After he called the cops I called Mike to tell him what had happened and he instantly said he was on his way. They cops came before he did and I told them what had happened. Since it was dusk out, I didn't really get a good look at the two to start with, plus I wasn't looking at them at first anyway. They seemed to be tall and in good shape if they were running after me like that. They had leather jackets on to hide their weapons and I didn't see a getaway car. Mike finally came and got me with a huge relief on his face. I made sure to tell him what happened too. The police told us to check our house too, but nothing was taken or broken in too. The police posted a squad car outside our house for the night.

"You going to be ok?" Mike asked me once I was settled into bed.

"No not really." I grumbled, with my luck I would have nightmares tonight.

"They're not going to get us." Mike said confidently.

"They shot at me. Who in the heck would want to kill me?" I exclaimed, I think I was in shock. Nope, scratch that I was in shock.

"The police will find them. End of story, if this continues I think I might know somebody that might help, but it's only a last resort." Mike added.

"Fine, well don't blame me if I have nightmares." I grumbled as he chuckled and left me to sleep. I suddenly groaned out loud because I realized tomorrow was Monday and gossip friend Rachel would be all over me in the morning. I hadn't done anything bad in my whole life. I might have gotten into a few fights, but I didn't have a record. So what the heck would someone want to kill me for?

**Ok I know this chapter is a little short and the next one will be too, so sorry about that inadvance. I know the boy thing might sound cheesy, but trust me it's happened to me and I just ignore them, not to mention i can't believe the language coming out of some middle schoolers when I walked home. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter. I do not own Human Target as they are owned by Fox ( not to mention that there should have been a third season) **


	2. Activity

**Thank you to all of those who reivewed and added this story to their favorites. This chapter is told from Guerrero's POV. I did my best to make sure his narration was a darker tone. I know it's not exactly like the TV series, but please remember this is an alternate universe story. Enjoy!**

Ch. 2: Activity

Activity was high with all the side jobs I had been getting, which was good because Chance's business wasn't exactly on high demand right now. Summer always brought in activity with tourist that forgot about the favors they owed and a time for profit of the bounty. Somewhere along the line they always did something to piss someone off and I sent them home in a casket. Of course, everything was just fine on my end. Nobody dared to mess with my work ethic or payment either or they didn't come home at all.

One time I went to the office to do some hacking and found the place utterly boring. Chance was working out and I could give less thought about Winston. Thankfully, I got a hit on two stupid goons that failed on a job and I was out and done with them without a second thought. They failed to terminate their target and so I finished them with a little too easy money. Two shots to their heads without blinking. I was actually packing up when my phone rang.

"Talk."

"Nice shooting Tex. I need to talk to you about the target they failed to get." My "client" said to me.

"Dude, I'm no armature and I didn't say one word about a second hit." I snapped back.

"Come on man, it's easy money. It's a simple hit too, nothing too big." The man insisted.

"I'll listen, no guarantee I will answer." I said as I hung up the phone. I headed over to a side bar once I was loaded up the Eldo. I sat down next to my guy and glared at him for an explanation.

"They were supposed to take out teenage girl. Apparently she ran too fast and called the cops." He said to me. I looked at him with deep frown and a raised eyebrow. Those guys were rookies alright. If they couldn't take care of a simple child, they were as good as gone.

"It's a rookie hit. Why the hell did lose her?" I snapped.

"Don't know, don't care, but I heard you've been looking for this girl for a couple years now." He stated and that caught my attention.

"How would know?"

"Rumors." He shrugged.

"I hate rumors." I whispered darkly as I leaned in close and glared at him. He looked at me with fear in his eyes. He handed me an envelope with shaky hands and he was nervous as I counted the money. I looked back at him once I saw that it was all there and then I left. Once I got in the Eldo I pulled out the small picture of the girl and all I could do was stare at it. I turned it over and saw the name an address. I instantly got my laptop and looked her up. Thankfully she wasn't in the system, but I found a birth certificate and her medical history. I had to grumble at security of computers today, they were so easy to hack it was almost boring.

I felt heavy inside as I read the information over and over again. Just by reading her mother's name it all made sense as to why she was wanted as a dead body. To be honest, I hadn't thought about my mother's death in years. It happened just when I was starting out in the business and these guys were top notch with a trail gone cold. Because of my "profession" I stayed away from her for so long that I read about her shooting in a paper. I knew someone had found her and I was going to find out who, but I made rookie mistakes and lost track of the baby she had before she died.

The Old Man wouldn't help me and forbade me for searching because I couldn't have ties to the outside world and eventually I lost track of everything and had to move on. My own father had died in car crash when I was a kid and her present boyfriend never sat well with me. To prove my point, he left her when she got pregnant, but one of her other friends stayed with her. I never told her my plans, but she could always tell it was dangerous stuff just by the way I acted. As much as I wanted to know my family I realized a little too late that it was best that I let it go. I leaned back into my seat to try and clear my head, but I kept thinking about one of the last few days I had with my mother before I left.

"_You should be going to school and getting out into the world, not running from it." My mother insisted to me from the porch. _

"_Maybe I will later on, but I can't picture myself doing that. It's too simple for me." I muttered back. _

"_You silly boy, always looking for a challenge." She smiled at me. I didn't see her look at my phone_ _until she snatched it from my pocket. _

"_What are you doing?" I asked with an arched eyebrow. _

"_Taking a picture." She smiled and the click went off on the phone. She looked at the screen and chuckled before handing it back to me. "A good luck charm for you." _

I wouldn't see my mother for a year after that. The only trait I had from her was that I had her bright blue eyes. Mom always told me I had my father's dirty blonde hair and looked more like him as I got older. I let out a deep sigh before I went back to one of my apartments. I stepped inside to see the framed picture of her from my open bedroom door. I walked up to the picture and looked at it again and thought for awhile. I had learned plenty of new tricks and had become a professional with a notorious reputation. I wouldn't lose them this time.

Winston grumbled to himself when I walked into the office the next morning. Chance gave me a puzzled look because he knew I was usually away unless he called me with info on a client. I easily ignored Winston's glare when I sat down and opened my laptop up.

"Hey dude." I said to Chance as he came over to me.

"Morning to you too." Winston grumbled as he walked into kitchen. Chance sat down on a chair next to me and was silent for a moment, figuring out what to say.

"What?" I finally asked him.

"I thought you were busy." He answered.

"I was and I am now." I said as I handed him the picture of my assignment. I saw his eyes go wide and he looked at me amazed before he quickly handed the picture back to me.

"I thought you said you lost them." He said quietly. It had been a very long time before I confined in Junior about my ghosts. People always like us kept our feelings to ourselves most of the time, but when it came to her somehow my barriers broke down every time. Junior had caught onto this and it was even longer before he got the balls to ask me about it. Since he was getting up a little higher on my appreciation list I told him what had happened. Even after Junior turned into Christopher Chance I knew I could always rely upon him no matter what.

"Got this picture from the previous guy who hired me."

"How did her get her picture?"

"A hit was put out on her and the two who were supposed to get her failed miserably."

"Good help is hard to find now a days." He tried to joke, but I wasn't in the mood for it, not now when I was so close.

"I've got all her info from the medical records. She was born here since we both lived in San Francisco our whole lives. She lives in suburbs." I explained, at the mention of the suburbs Chance groaned. He hated doing work there as he preferred the city life.

"Are you thinking of making contact?" He asked me seriously.

"Not face to face." He instantly became on alert when I answered. On the laptop screen I showed him the picture of the birth certificate. She was fourteen years old.

"Please don't tell me you of all people are bringing in a client Guerrero." Winston grumbled as he drank his coffee.

"It's personal dude." I muttered back without looking at him and closed my laptop a little too loudly. Chance gave him a face that said, "leave it be." I finally glanced up at him and he frowned before walking over to his desk. This time Chance and I went into the kitchen and looked at the certificate again. Michael Wiec had signed her birth certificate and his address was on their as well.

"I thought you said…" Chance started.

"Step-dad." I answered.

"Guerrero."

"I'm not going to talk to her. I just want to see her." I said quietly before I left.

I came to her address all too quickly and parked the Eldo. I realized I got there too early and waited until it was quiet before I looked around the house. I didn't go inside, but it looked like the typical two-story house with a big yard. I didn't find any bugs around and so I drove around the neighborhood to see what it was like. Now I could see why Chance didn't like suburbs, because they were so very boring. I parked again by her house and waited for the longest time. Finally, I saw the girl from the picture walking towards the house. She looked at the car for a moment before she quickly walked into the safety of her house. I let out the breath I had been holding and quickly drove off.

**I do not own Human Target as they are owned by Fox. The Italic text is a flashback. Please read and review! Thank you!**


	3. Contact

**Hello readers I finally got another chapter for my Human Target story. I am very sorry for the delay as I was paying more attention to another story. My fault :( Hopefully this makes up for the delay because it is a long chapter. I'm doing my best to make sure Guerrero stays Guerrero as well. (if that makes sense) The narration goes from Al to Guerrero to Al and ends with Guerrero's POV. The lines seperate the two POVs. Enjoy. **

**Ch. 3: Contact **

The police were headed nowhere quick, but that did nothing to help my nerves. Monday I was still rattled about the whole thing and Tuesday I had calmed down a little bit. The problem was just as I was calming down mentally on Tuesday, I saw a guy watching me on my way home from school. I did a double glance over at the car because even I had to admit it was an awesome Cadillac. I couldn't get a good look at the guy from a distance, but I saw he had long hair and wore glasses. I did my best to keep calm as I walked back into the house and used the bolt lock on the door. I managed to gather my nerves to do some homework and talk to Mike at dinner.

"I saw this really cool looking car today across the street."

"Oh really? What kind?" He asked.

"A sweet black Cadillac." I replied back in a suffer boy voice.

"Oh nice, I hear the ride is pretty smooth actually."

"I think the driver was staring at me though." I added.

"Maybe he was waiting for his kid." Mike suggested, making me want to roll my eyes since he probably thought I was being paranoid.

"I haven't seen him before." I stated trying to get his attention.

"He's probably new then. Did you see him pickup anybody?" Mike asked.

"No I went upstairs to do homework." I grumbled.

"See, so you don't know what happened. Sorry Al." End of conversation with my loss. Now instead of thinking about the guys who attacked me, not only was I thinking about them, but I was thinking about the driver too. Yeah, I'm paranoid alright.

* * *

><p>The drive back to the apartment was a haze for me. I don't really know how I managed to get home in the first place. I fell against the door and slid down the wall numb all over before I hit the floor.<p>

My baby sister was alive and well.

I knew that if I saw her face to face she would look exactly like mom. I took my glasses off and put my face in my hands. I took several deep breaths to calm myself down. It was awhile before I got up and went to my room. I picked up the picture and stared at it for a while.

"I found her mom."

* * *

><p>Again the week went by agonizingly slow and terribly boring. Nothing exciting happened, well if you count getting shot at exciting then no that didn't happen. Defense class went by smoothly and Sunday uneventful. It was getting towards the end of May and exams were coming up. I had already taken my AP exams and I was exempted from my three in-class exams because of my high average. I had two elective classes, gym class and only one physics exam, which happened to be on the last day of the exam schedule. No police progress either, but I hadn't seen Thing I and Thing II so I wasn't as worried. I think.<p>

Finally it was the last week of classes and I wouldn't have my physics exam until two weeks into June, so I was happy with my new found freedom. My plan was to study every other day in the late morning, so I could sleep in and get it out of my way. I never slept so peacefully all weekend. Mike was doing over time on the weekend and so a classmate of mine took me to our defense class. Early evening, I wanted to take a walk because it was cooler and not sticky humid.

The problem was the guy in the Cadillac was back. I wanted to go right up to him and make him leave me alone, but I decided to play cool and not give myself away if something was up. I got to the park and listened to my music for a little bit and when dusk came around I went back home. Mike was staying late into the night for good overtime money, so I decided to look over my notes. Even though Mike was rattled about the whole incident he was patient and waited it out. When he thought the cost was clear he thought I should try and focus back on school to try and calm myself down. So I did. Reluctantly though.

I looked over my notes for an hour and put the stuff back in my big bag. It was a habit I had as I put my sketch books in it. It was a nice carry bag with a strap to go over my shoulder. I walked into the kitchen and then out of nowhere a different guy came out nowhere. I ducked and ran out of the room when I heard a pop! The guy had a silencer and I just scrambled out of the way in time as another shot made a hole in my front door. I wasn't sure which way to go as I ran, but I didn't get too far when Mr. Cadillac showed up.

"Get in!" He shouted. I ran to the other side of the car when the guy fired again and I saw sparks on the ground. Cadillac sped off out of the neighborhood as I scrambled into the seat and ducked down low, really low. It wasn't long before we were on the highway and I took several deep breaths before talking.

"Who are you?" I gasped.

"I'm the guy who won't shoot at you." He answered. I looked at him with skeptical look.

"What do they want?" I demanded.

"Don't know yet dude." He said in a surprising casual tone. Who talks like that anymore if they don't have a surf board…well at least that's how I thought it worked.

"Where are we going?" I asked quietly this time.

"Back to the office." He answered.

"I have to call my step-dad." I added.

"Don't, I'll get someone to pick him up." He answered back. He took out a phone and called someone. I actually didn't pay attention to the talk because I was looking him over. He had glasses, a moustache with a short beard, and dirty blonde hair that went past his ears. His eyes were bright blue, but they had an icy feel to them, as if he had seen things no one should see in their life time. The ride was spent in silence for the most part. Until he finally pulled into an alley and parked the car.

"You have a name by any chance?" I asked again still quietly. I really, really, didn't want to piss him off.

"Guerrerro."

"Alexandria." We got out of the car and up to a building. We got to the floor and I saw an office type setting, but it seemed to be more of a penthouse actually. Guerrerro's phone rang again and he went to answer it as I looked around in the spot where I stood. He came back not two minutes later.

"My partners talked with your step-dad and they're coming back here now." I only nodded back. He showed me into the kitchen area and handed me a bottle of water.

"Thanks." I whispered to him. I took a drink my whole body started to shake. I think I was having an adrenaline crash as I finally realized someone had shot at me again.

"Drink some more water, it will help with the crash." Guerrero said to me, seeing my distress and I finally did take another gulp.

"Am I in trouble?" I whimpered, I didn't really care if I sounded like a wuss. I think I deserved to let out my fright a little bit.

"Don't know yet dude." He answered with a straight face.

"Who talks like that?" I nearly shouted and I instantly clamped my mouth shut.

"I do." He answered back without batting an eye. "What's in your bag?" I forgot I had it on me and I had to look inside to see what I had because I actually forgot.

"My physics stuff and my sketch book." I answered. He left me alone after that and I drank my water in silence. I was too shaken to hear much of anything as I put my head on the table. My ears were ringing so I must have been crashing really badly. I don't know how long it was before I head the ping of an elevator arriving and I went to see who it was. "Mike!" I cried out joyfully and ran into his arms. He held me tightly as he returned my hug. When we let go I noticed two other guys were present as well. One was a large, tall, tough-looking, black guy and the other was a tall blonde haired-blue eyed guy. Eventually introductions were made.

"I'm Winston." He held out his hand as Mike shook it. "This is my partner Christopher Chance." Winston said pointing to the Blonde. He gave a smile and a wave at me before shaking Mike's hand. "The man that brought your step-daughter here is Guerrero." Winston seemed to grumble as he reluctantly pointed to the smaller man. Mike offered his hand, but Guerrero only nodded and I noticed Chance was staring hard at me.

"Why would someone want to kill my step-daughter?" Mike demanded.

"That's what we're going to find out." Chance answered.

* * *

><p>I couldn't believe that I had just done what I did. I brought my little sister here to the office when she was attacked of all things. I should have killed the guy right there and then, but I knew if I did she would have run from me too. She really did look just like mom. She had the curly brown hair and her sparkling blue eyes. I almost broke down when I saw her shaking, but I needed to keep my composure and not blow my cover. Of course Chance came up to me after they had left for a Chance told them that was nearby.<p>

"Guerrero, what happened?" He asked.

"She ran out of the house so I gave her a lift." I muttered.

"Why did you go back?"

"I just…wanted to see her again."

"You're going to have to tell her at some point." He stated and I just glared at him for a moment and he actually backed away from me.

"You think I haven't thought about that." I growled.

"Do you mind if I ask what happens if Winston finds out?"

"Cover story." I snapped.

"I don't think you should do that."

"I'll do whatever the hell I want because that girl is my sister." I nearly shouted at him. Chance backed away again and waited for me to calm down before speaking again.

"Fine, but I'm just saying, you have to tell her or someone else will." He said cautiously.

"Dude, you would really do that to me?" I glared at him.

"No I didn't mean me!" He instantly shot up his hands in defense. "What if the attackers do?" He added. Chance knew better than to mess with me. I quickly left to easily avoid Winston. The next day Mike and Alexandria were already present for the interview stuff.

"What happened to your mother?" I heard Winston asked as he walked in, without looking at me.

"She died after I was born?" She replied.

"Oh…I'm really sorry about that." Winston said quietly. "So what happened last night?" He asked quickly changing the subject.

"Well last night wasn't my first encounter with attackers." She said cautiously. Chance and I glanced at each other and made sure Winston didn't see that. "It was a couple of weeks ago that these two goons came after me in my neighborhood park. One of them had a gun." She explained.

"What did they look like?" Winston asked.

"I didn't see them really well because it was dusk out. They had leather jackets and were slouched over when I first saw them." She answered. "I managed to out run them and got to a neighbor's house and he called the police and I told them what I told you." She explained.

"Well rest assured that my team will take care of your problem the best they can." Chance said. Alexandria only nodded, not sure of what else to say.

"You alright dude?" I asked her.

"Kind of." She replied quietly. I glanced over at Chance and he nodded at me. I waved her to me and we walked to the kitchen. "Why were you there?" She asked.

"Just a tip off." I muttered.

"Can I sit down, I'm starting to get a headache?" She asked.

"Yeah, you want some aspirin?" I asked.

"No thanks." She said before sitting down and laid her head down on the kitchen table. I turned back to look over to see Winston and Chance talking to Mike, but I didn't really pay attention to what they said since I knew most of the story.

**Please read and review! I do not own Human Target as the the show is owned by Fox. **


	4. Comfort

**I told you that I was going to work on this story! I was out of town with no internet connection so I just typed up a chapter. I'm trying my best to work on this because I'm working on two other stories in two different categories as well! Uuugh anyway, most of this chapter is told from Al's POV with a little bit of Guerrero. I did my best to just try and have her thoughts sound like a teen and not a damsel in distress. I'm doing my best with Guerrero too because he really is a hard character to write about. Alright, alright I'll shut up and on with the story! Enjoy! **

**Ch. 4: Comfort **

Mike had to work the next morning so Chance went with him to his office and Guerrero stayed at the house with me. Winston was working at their own office to try and help Chance with any leads he found at Mike's work place. We were both under observation night and day now until the threat was eliminated as Chance put it. Chance and Winston I was ok with, it was Guerrero I was having a hard time figuring out. He was very quiet and I was pretty sure he was going to eat us out of house and home by the time he left the house today. I didn't ask him about his health habits because I was still a little cautious about talking him. I just did my best to carry on my own routine. I studied that morning, drew some random stuff and tried to not act bored with the bodyguard around. I was just looking around on the internet when Guerrero actually started the conversation first.

"What kind of music do you listen to?" He asked me, while he was staring into his own laptop and some music was being played by someone I had probably never heard of. I did a double take of looking at him for a moment before I actually answered.

"I don't listen to the radio stuff. There's nothing I like on there." I answered as I heard the volume being turned down slightly. "I guarantee you I've probably never heard of the band that is being played right now." I tried to joke.

"You didn't answer my question though." He said with a raised eyebrow. I tried not to shudder at the look his blue eyes were giving me.

"Soundtracks. Movie soundtracks. You know, orchestra stuff. I'm an ork dork that way." I answered as quickly as I could.

"Seriously?" He asked me, slightly amused.

"Hey some of this music is awesome. Especially Hans Zimmer music. I love his music." I exaggerated my voice a little to try and calm myself down. I really didn't like the fact that I couldn't get a real good vibe off of him.

"Favorite singer?"

"Sarah Brightman." I answered instantly. I was hooked on her the instant I heard The Phantom of the Opera. He didn't make a comment and I saw that he was typing away on his laptop again. "Anything I can ask you?" I asked very quietly. I bit my lip when he didn't answer and completely ignored my own question. Yeah, still no vibe. I decided to try a different tactic and I closed my laptop and walked into the living room. He was sitting on the couch and I made sure to keep my distance after the "silent but deadly" silence. "Would you like me to show you around?" I asked still quietly. He looked up at me this time and thought for a moment.

"I already know the layout." He answered.

"I mean would you like to see the insides of the rooms here?" I asked this time the tiniest bit louder. He didn't make a face as he thought over my question and he finally closed his own laptop.

"Don't see why not. My legs are falling asleep anyway." He muttered. I let out the breath I held in as I turned away from him and led him back upstairs, since he did receive a quick tour of the house this morning by Mike. I showed him the bathroom and guest bedroom and he looked over the rooms again. I tried not to flinch when he loudly closed the curtains. "You've got to many windows in here dude." He grumbled at me. I almost thought about slamming the door to my bedroom in his face, but thought against it because he could probably kick the door out in an instant. When we got to my room, I gently closed the blinds as he looked around, until his gaze fell on the picture of my mother. "Is this your mom?" He asked picking up the picture and looking at it. I was surprised at how careful he was with it. In the picture she was smiling and holding her pregnant stomach. I think Mike took the picture, although I couldn't remember.

* * *

><p><em>I gritted my teeth when my phone rang and it took me out of my concentration. <em>

"_Talk." I snapped into the phone. _

"_Baby, it's me." My mother whispered in a trembling voice. I froze in fear when I heard her voice. _

"_Mom, what's wrong?" I asked instantly alert. _

"_I'm so sorry…I…I know you told me to stay away for a while, but…but…"She started sobbing and my knuckles turned white as I gripped my phone too hard. _

"_Mom, what's wrong?" I whispered again. _

"_I need you to come home baby please." She cried._

* * *

><p>"Yeah, that's her." I answered and Guerrero blinked a few times in response as I must have broken his train of thought or something. He put the picture down carefully and looked back at me. I just plopped down on my bed and looked at him. Darn it, he was neutral again! "Mike wanted to be honest with me and so when I was old enough he told what happened to her and that he was my step-dad. No secrets, so no freak outs, he put it." I explained to him.<p>

"I noticed you don't have pictures of your biological father." He added.

"He told me that he left when he found out she was pregnant, the jerk. Not to mention that she had already been a teen mom with another child before me. Mike said the kid died in a crash with his father, so she's already had it rough as it is." I muttered back.

"Sorry dude." He said quietly and I nearly jumped when his fingertips brushed against my arm in an almost comforting gesture, but he just as quickly backed off. We both went back to our laptops, but I soon had to stop because I was starting to get another headache.

"Guerrero, I'll be in my room. I'm getting a headache." I mumbled before going to my room. I washed my face to try and cool myself down, but it was too late as I started to feel sick from the pain. My body always reacted with migraines whenever it got stressed out, particularly exam season as I learned painfully last year as well. I laid down for a little bit, but I couldn't get a good position on my bed, so I tried to calm myself down with some slow pacing and deep breaths, but before I could start I noticed Guerrero was sitting on the floor outside my room.

"You ok?" He asked in a surprisingly concern tone.

"I think I'm getting a migraine." I mumbled before stumbling back a little as my vision was getting blurry. I rubbed my eyes as he helped me lay down and tried to make the room as dark as possible. I don't think my mind registered what my body was doing because when I felt him sit down next to me on my bed, I turned to him and leaned into his body. I really just wanted someone to hold me. Slowly I felt his arms wrap around my body ever so gently.

"Take deep breaths." He whispered and I did my best to do that. I could have sworn that he felt really stiff in those few moments, but like I said, I was having some slow mind to body reactions or whatever they were called. I actually flinched when his phone rang because it sounded it so loud. I actually never see someone move that fast because he got out of my room quick.

* * *

><p>Damn it! I was just trying to comfort Alexandria when my damn phone had ring. I didn't even check to see who it was, I was so pissed.<p>

"What?"

"Everything going ok?" Chance asked in his usual friendly tone.

"Dude, girl's having a migraine. I'll call you back later." I snapped and shut the phone before throwing it onto the couch and heading back upstairs. I did my best to hide my body from shaking as I held her in my arms again. "Sorry." I whispered. She mumbled something and came into my body again. She actually felt so tiny in my arms. I couldn't believe I was holding my baby sister. I just wanted to hide her away from the world and keep her safe. This was the first time in years that I hated playing the tough guy. I hated being the one everyone feared. I just hated all of it! In those few moments I wanted nothing more than to confess to her, but deep down I knew I couldn't do it. She would be in more danger if she knew. All I knew was that I had to cherish the few precious moments I had with Alexandria because I loved her too much.

"Sorry, my body always gets like this when I'm stressed out." I heard her say quietly in her hazy state. "I learned that last year too when I had final exams." She chuckled before holding me a little tighter. It took her most of the afternoon for her to calm down and she was finally able to move around again. I even made her something to eat after she made a comment about my own eating habits. Once she was better I finally called Chance back.

"Do you need anything?" I asked when Chance answered.

"Winston is already on it, but I need information on the people in the step-dad's work place. I've sent you all the data I can get, since I know you'll be doing it anyway." Chance chuckled slightly.

"Duh, I actually know what to look for bro." I muttered as I turned on my laptop.

"Hey is Alexandria doing alright?" Chance asked in a more mild tone.

"Yeah, she's doing alright. She ate something and is moving around again." I answered and looked over at her in case she heard me, but she was too busy eating slowly and maybe was trying to ignore me.

"Ok, well I'll tell Winston to send you anything if he finds anything too, but it is just boring as hell over here." Chance groaned.

"Join the club dude." I muttered before I hung up. I was looking at the information Chance sent me for a little while before Alexandria came up to me.

"I've got a question." She asked me shyly. I looked up at her and her face was an embarrassing red, but she took my hint to continue. "My physics exam is on Friday and I can't miss it or else I fail. What are we going to do?" She asked slowly.

"I'll go with you and you can take your test." I answered back. She looked at me confused, but I knew she wouldn't say anything because she didn't want to piss me off. I knew damn well that she was trying to figure me out, but she couldn't. So, now she was just playing the cautious route as most people wisely did. Her puzzlement was ended when the front door opened and Mike and Chance came in.

* * *

><p>Chance and I left the house, but stayed in the Eldo for the evening before Winston would come over and take over for us for the night.<p>

"Mike's clean as far as I can tell." Chance said casually to me.

"Of course he is or otherwise he wouldn't be here right now." I snapped back at Chance.

"Sorry." Chance said quietly and we waited in silence for a few minutes before I finally spoke again.

"I got to hold her bro." I whispered in amazement as Chance gazed over me. "I got to hold my baby sister for the first time in my life." I took a deep breath to steady myself before my face set into a frown. "And all I know about her is that she likes to listen to movie soundtracks by Hans Zimmer and the singer Sarah Brightman." I said darkly to myself.

"Guerrero…maybe…you should…" Chance started and instantly closed his mouth when I glared at him.

"She's already overwhelmed as it."

* * *

><p>My nerves were on overdrive for all of Thursday night so I didn't get much sleep and of course I got another migraine. I surprised myself when I was actually glad to see Guerrero that morning. He was driving me to my exam and I had no doubt he would get into school the "back way".<p>

"Thanks for taking me." I said to him politely on the way there. He looked over at me and I caught the tiniest, tiniest, hint of surprise in his face.

"Yeah sure." He muttered quietly, unsure of what to say. Then he went back to being Mr. Neutral. Yeah, I still couldn't figure him out.

"I have to stay in the exam room for a minimum of an hour and a half and I'm hoping to be done by then." I explained to him.

"Don't rush it. It's an exam after all." He added. Ok, now that really threw me off and I caught myself before I could look at him like he had two heads like an idiot. I should really stop trying to figure him out because I would give myself a migraine doing that as well. I bit my lip and I finally got the courage to ask him something else.

"So, you and Chance have known each other for a long time?" I asked him. He only nodded at me. "You look like you've seen a lot more though." I added before I could stop myself. The quick glance with his blue eyes told me I was standing on dangerous ground. "Sorry." I muttered quickly and kept my mouth shut for the rest of the drive.

* * *

><p>Just as I suspect. This exam was boooorrrriiiing! I knew most of the problem, but there were a lot of steps to solving them. I couldn't believe that I actually smuggled an earpiece into the room. Guerrero gave me one before I went up to the school doors and he parked the Eldo in the back parking lot. He gave me a quick hello before I told him I was heading inside and that meant no talking for me because that could be cheating. Still, because of all the work I had to do it took me about two hours to finish.<p>

"Hang on a second. Sorry I need to go to the bathroom." I said quickly before I hurried in. When I got out one of the student aids was looking at me, but I ignored her as I went on my way. The problem was I heard her run after me. "Guerrero there's a girl here!" I shouted at I ran. He grunted in reply and I realized that he must have had someone on his tail as well. I turned the corner and I saw him punch some guy to the side. I ran as quickly as I could when I grabbed his arm and dragged him through the large glass doors that lead to the stairs. I nearly tumbled down the stairs when the glass shattered from a gunshot. Guerrero caught me and he already had a gun in his hand with a silencer on it.

"Back parking lot." I heard him say to me as we scrambled down the stairs. I went down one floor before going through more glass doors. I wanted to be on the other side of the school so when we reached the ground floor the parking lot would be right there. I lead him down the hallway as the tile floor popped all around us from the silent guns. I nearly tripped down the stairs again, but Guerrero caught me and we kept moving. I slammed the black doors wide open the instant we got there and we dashed for the Eldo. I saw Guerrero turn around and I heard a shout before we got in the car and drove off.

"I want to go home!" I shouted. I didn't care if I sounded like a spoiled little child or just a simple whiner. I just didn't care.

"Can't." Guerrero answered.

"I DON'T CARE! I WANT TO GO HOME!" I screamed at him as tears came down my face. I couldn't believe I was having a full-blown melt down in front of this guy. I thought for sure he would slam on the breaks and throw me out of the car and leave me for dead. His face remained neutral as we started to drive out of the neighborhood. I cried a little bit before I took some deep breaths and wiped some tears away. "I'm sorry." I whispered. "I…I…I didn't mean to get you angry if I did. It's just…I didn't do anything." I nearly sobbed.

"I know." He said in such a dark tone that I couldn't hold back the shiver it gave me. I didn't speak for the rest of the trip, until we got to the familiar ally that led to the office building. When he stopped the car he turned and looked me over. "You ok dude?" He asked me gently this time, and I just had to laugh.

"Yeah sorry. I didn't mean to act like a two-year-old." I grumbled as I wiped more tears away.

"It's ok." He whispered. I stopped and looked at him and I suddenly realized how bright his blue eyes were and that they were actually kinda pretty."It's ok to be scared." He said to me. I gave him a small smile and I saw the briefest flash of the smallest smile from him.

"Thanks."

**First, I do not own Human Target as the show and Characters are owned by Fox. Second, I do now own Phantom of the Opera as the musical is by Andrew Lloyd Webber, (just in case.) Third, I am doing my best to make sure Al is not a damsel in distress, but she is still a teenager and is allowed to get upset every now and then. Not to mention I just wanted little moments of interest between her and Guerrero. Just a quick a note on the setting, I have been through exams and the school is completly empty so yes, I'm pretty sure a shoot could happen there and my school had 4 floors so lots of stairs. Orch dork is a little nickname for orchestra people. (mainly string players i think) Enjoy and please read and review. Thank you!**


	5. Unexpected Things

**Ok finally got another chapter done. Half is Guerrero's POV and half is Alexandria's POV. Got a few surprises in this chapter, hence the title. I did my best to make sure that Guerrero's train of thought made as much sense as possible. Al is still a little immautre as she is still rattled by things. Enjoy! Please Read and review. I do not own Human Target as the show is owned by Fox. **

**Ch. 5: Unexpected things **

Step-dad wasn't too pleased with the news of the attack when Winston called him from the office. Chance made him stay at his office and to avoid suspicion in case anyone was watching. Alexandria crashed on the couch with Carmen by her side. I think he was tempted to try and lay on her feet on the couch, but he settled on the floor by her side. I told Winston what happened and he wasn't too pleased either. We all eventually settled on a night schedule to supervise the house. Staying with Step-dad helped Alexandria get away from me. I could get some work done on our attackers and who had put a hit on her.

These guys were running in some many circles that it reminded me of the Old Man. Some of the workers were people I knew, but they were nowhere near the area. However, I did learn that this guy's trademark was to kill off the family. My nails nearly went through my palms as I finally got a reason for why my mother was killed when she was doing nothing but living her life. Some of his men had tried to kill me when I was with the Old Man and since they couldn't they got her first. He wouldn't let me go after the guy either or else I would be taught a lesson. Since I was first starting out I was actually afraid of the Old Man and didn't go after them. Looking back on it, I realized he really was an old man and I wasted precious time.

With the info I found, I was easily able to get pictures of them. The problem was that these guys actually were guys under the names of Roman and Draco. I couldn't exactly go after them yet, so I settled on the next best thing of going after our "school official" attackers. I went after my "official" first. I easily entered his place and looked around. This guy handled his place like I food. I just went right through it. Everything was a mess. I found files dating from as latest as last month to things all the way back to ten years ago. Those were not important, but what I did notice was that I couldn't find any computer hard drives or any digital files. Great, this guy was old fashion like Winston, as he only had one kind of source in the apartment. Well, I could be hopeful that he kept all his software in the car.

Speaking of which, I did hear several cars pull up, but none of them were my guy. He finally showed up two hours after I got inside. I was already in a pissed off mood because Alexandria's file was not here. I had my gun out before he even got out of the car and I noticed he seemed in a little pain as he hobbled out of the car. I decided to have a little laugh and I tidied up a little bit, with gloves on of course. I settled in and it wasn't two steps in the apartment and he had his own gun out at me.

"Where's the file?" I snapped.

"Like I'm going to tell you anything." He snapped back. Great, a cocky punk. I hated those. I got out of my spot and slowly started to walk towards him. I had to get my timing right as I heard someone coming down the hallway.

"You give me the file and maybe I might give you a choice on how your interrogation goes." I said slowly. He pointed his gun at me with his arm extended and spun around with a kick to his wrist. I broke it with my boot and knocked the gun out of his hand. He cried out then hissed in pain and then looked up to see me coming right at him. I grabbed him by his neck and slammed him to the ground. I dug my knee into the ribs I broken in our previous fight and I muffled his scream.

"Partners, Roman and Draco." He wheezed out.

"I know that. Why do they want the girl?" I said calmly.

"Company policy."

The door burst open and Alexandria's female "school official" came in.

"Figures." She mumbled and shot my guy in the head before I could react. I grabbed the closest thing I could, which happened to be his bag and the girl put away her gun and came after me with both fists closed. The bag was a cushion for my head and I pushed her off of me and she flew backwards right on her ass. I didn't want to linger so I ran back to the safety of my Eldo. The girl was much better than the guy. She had put away her gun to make sure no other bullets ran out so it would look like a suicide.

It was my shift on the night guard duty and I managed to convince Step-dad to come inside for a few minutes. Alexandria was in her room sketching away. She waved at me with a small smile.

"Hey dude!" She giggled. I arched an eyebrow at her. "Sorry beat you to it." She said. "Did you find any bugs?" She asked.

"No house is clean so far." I answered.

"Do you need to look at my computer software or stuff like that?" She asked.

"No, why?"

"I don't know viruses or something?" She shrugged.

"That's why you get a server that can do that for you." I answered. She looked at me puzzled and then went back to her sketch. So I leaned over to her ear. "That's what the equipment in the van is for." I whispered in her ear.

"I knew it!" She shouted triumphantly and then she stared at me for a moment. "You want to go get some ice cream tomorrow?" She asked suddenly.

"I thought you were sick of me as it was."

"No… maybe… a little." She pinched her fingers together to show. "I don't know, I guess I just want to say thanks and sorry at the same time." She shrugged a little quieter.

"Dude, ice cream's overrated." I said as I started to walk out the door.

"They said it's supposed to be over 90 degrees tomorrow." She added before I left.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I couldn't believe it, but Guerrero took me up on my offer of my favorite frozen treat. What I also couldn't believe was that he ordered a LARGE ice cream, that was my thing, but oh well the guy was skinny as a twig anyway. Not to mention that he looked a little more normal with a sundae in his hands. We sat under a tree for a little shade and I took a bite out of the whip cream.

"What do you draw?" He asked me casually.

"Anything that comes to mind." I answered. "What about you? Do you do anything other than... this in your spare time?" I asked…wait why did I say that? The instant the words came out of my mouth and the look on his face obviously told me no.

"Don't have the time dude." He answered. I looked him over for a moment and I suddenly realized how tense he was. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea, after all Guerrero didn't exactly scream social person. Especially when his blue eyes were staring right you. They reminded a lot of my own, since I had blue eyes too, but his just seemed a lot more…for lack of a better word colder.

"You should try and relax at least every once and awhile." I suggested cautiously. He didn't react and instead took a spoonful of his sundae.

"You always have to keep your guard up." He answered solidly. I bit my lip to make myself be quiet and then I started to eat the caramel. I tried to avoid his eyes, but he knew I was looking him over again. When I did look up at him, he wasn't looking at me, but looing over the crowd. I returned to my ice cream as he got up and threw the remainder of his cup out.

"You can't even give your sweet tooth a shot." I joked. He suddenly snatched up my own cup and threw that out too. "Hey I wasn't done yet." I groaned, instead he grabbed my arm and hulled me to my feet.

"Shut up and keep walking." He said in my ear as we started to walk towards his car. I suddenly realized he saw someone he didn't want to see.

"Sorry." I whispered back to him and he let go of my arm as we kept moving. We were almost to the car when some guy came out at Guerrero. He pushed me out of the way as he dodged a punch and slammed his own fist into the guy's stomach. I huddled down at the other side of the Eldo as I knew better than to get into this fight. Even though Guerrero didn't exactly have size on his side, it didn't matter because he knew the moves. Something caught my eye and I looked to see the lady that attacked me at school walking towards us with a gun with a silence in her hand.

"Guerrero! Gun!" I shouted and he grabbed the guy's arm and twisted it. I heard a crack as he used his opponent as a shield. Only the girl didn't fire at him. She fired at me. I tried to back away, but two bullets caught me in my arm and my shoulder. I fell to the ground, screaming in pain. It felt like my arm was on fire.

"Alexandria!" I heard Guerrero shout. I heard grunts and bones crack as I started to crawl away from the scene. I didn't look back as I got to my feet and stumbled away from them. My vision was blurry from the pain and my ears were ringing. I turned a corner and felt my shin explode. I screamed again and fell to the ground. I suddenly heard the faintest click of the girl's heals as she came to finish me off. She never got the chance as I heard gunshots go off, but they might have sounded like explosions to me as I covered my ears. My whole body was shaking and my vision was starting to have black along the edges.

"Hey, hey. Alexandria look at me." I heard Guerrero say as he suddenly came into view.

"Guerrero." I whispered.

"Stay awake dude. Stay wake." He said fiercely. I cried out as he easily picked me up and carried me back to the Eldo. He put me in a seat and he scrambled into the driver's seat. I couldn't keep my eyes open as he sped off onto the road.

**Guerrero calls Mike Step-dad because he's really not important to him when he's got other things on his mind...like trying to catch the bad guys. Plus I added a little "bonding time" between the two, even though one doesn't know it yet. Hopefully I'll have another chapter up soon. Hope you like it!**


	6. Brotherly Love

**First off, I would like to apologize for the VERY LONG delay of this chapter. I started writing other stories in too many different categories and other ideas are still in my head. Again I am very sorry for the delay. I hope you enjoy this chapter and I will do my best to update again soon. Thank you. I do not own Human Target as the show and characters are owned by Fox. Again just a little recap, narration switches from Guerrero to Al in this chapter. **

**Ch. 6: Brotherly Love **

I couldn't really think of any place safe, but mine to take her. I carried her quickly into my apartment and placed her on the first thing I saw, which was the couch. I put some bandages on the wounds to slow down the bleeding before I prepped my bed for what I was going to do next.

"Guerrero…" I heard her moan.

"I'm right here Alexandria." I whispered gently to her before she passed out again. I gently lifted her up and placed her on my bed. I took out my kit and injected her with morphine before I started working on removing the bullet. She stirred every once and while as I removed the bullets. Once they were out I stitched up her wounds I cleaned her up as bests as I could and gave her some more morphine. While she was sound asleep I put my kit away and hid mom's photo so she wouldn't see it. It was just starting to get dark out when my phone rang.

"What?" I snapped.

"Where are you guys?" Chance asked urgently.

"Back at my place."

"What happened?"

"Can't talk now dude. Come by late tonight and I'll tell yah." I answered and hung up. I watched Alexandria because I didn't know what else to do. Chance sent me a text when he arrived and when I let him in, he easily saw Alexandria in my bed down the hallway.

"What happened?" He asked concerned.

"We ran into the girl and another partner of hers. Alexandria thought she was going for me, but she got shot instead."

"Is she alright?"

"I've been giving her morphine for tonight. She's been sleeping like a baby."

"You took the bullets out yourself?" He said a little surprised and concerned.

"Yeah. She had one in her arm and shoulder. You want a souvenir?" I answered.

"No that's alright I'm good." He said quickly. I caught him looking at her, so I looked back at Alexandria then glared back up at him. "She looks like her." He said quietly.

"I need you to look into this Roman and Draco for me. I'll send you what I've got later." I stated.

"Guerrero…" Chance started.

"Not now Chance. I need to watch her." I snapped at him and he left without another word.

Xxxxxxxx

She woke up groaning in pain in the middle of the night. She tried to get up, but her bad arm made her flinch.

"Don't move too much." I said to her. She looked up at me and her eyes were still foggy from the painkillers. She took deep breaths to steady herself.

"Guerrero, where are we?" She asked weakly and her hand was shaking as she held my wrist.

"My place." I answered. She didn't respond but continued her deep breaths to get the dizziness out of her head. When I noticed tears were starting to come down her face I gently wiped them away to calm her down.

"Will I be ok?" She asked me.

"Yeah, you're safe here." I answered. She blinked a few times to try and stay awake, but she failed miserably as she quickly fell back to sleep.

Xxxxxx

She kept waking up for few minutes at a time during the course of the next day, but she was finally fully awake by late afternoon. Winston and Chance were working on what I had given them, but I hadn't heard any contact from them yet. She wasn't hungry, but I gave her some water to drink.

"I'm sorry." She said quietly.

"For what?" I asked curiously.

"Asking you out for lunch like that. It was a really stupid idea." She mumbled bitterly.

"Dude, you apologize way too much for things you can't control." I said back to her. "What hurts?" I asked as she looked back at me.

"Everything is sore, but my arm feels like it's burning." She answered. My phone went off and went into the other room so she couldn't hear me.

"What did you find?" I asked.

"What kind of relationship do you have with this girl?" Winston asked. I was nearly tempted to hang up right then and there, but he needed some reinforcements on this.

"I don't have a relationship with her." I growled back.

"These guys don't go after one person, but the family so why her?" He insisted.

"I don't know right now. Figure it out." I snapped and hung up this time. I went back to Alexandria who looked over at me nervously.

"May I ask who that was?" She asked cautiously.

"Nobody useful." I grumbled. "Do you want anything to eat?" I asked.

"No I can't really feel my stomach right now." She answered before laying back down.

Xxxxxxxxx

When I woke up, my arm was killing, but I had to go to the bathroom. I slowly got up, trying not to wake Guerrero. When I was done I stepped out of the bedroom and saw that he was sleeping on the couch. He deserved the rest so I didn't wake him. I tried to raise my arm a little bit, but even that hurt.

"Ouch." I said to myself. I sat back down on the bed and looked around the bedroom. It was relatively clean with the normal attire of a dresser and a bed table. There were a few books and thankfully no guns lying around. From what I saw in the hallway the apartment was clean as well. I looked down at myself and I saw I was wearing a plain t-shirt. My other shirt was probably trashed from blood anyway. I looked over the books and saw nothing interesting so I went into the bed table and found a brief case and a picture frame on top. I took out the picture and nearly dropped it at what I saw.

It was a picture of my mother.

I looked up and saw Guerrero staring at me. I froze as we looked at each other for what seemed the longest time. I backed away from him and I nearly fell off the bed as he came towards me. My hands were shaking as he kneeled down and gently took the picture from my hands.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to." I cried.

"It's alright Alexandria." He said quietly as he put the picture away.

"Why…do you have a picture of my mother?" I asked quietly, still afraid of what he might do.

"She was my mother too." He answered. I couldn't comprehend what he was saying as he saw down next to me and continued to stare. When it finally registered to me I started shaking my head no.

"You of all people." I said out loud and started to cry. He went to comfort me, but I pushed him away. "Get away from me!" I shouted at him. "There's no way you're my brother!" I cried. "No no no!" I shouted into the air. The tears started to roll down my face as I ignored the pain in my body.

"Alexandria, listen to me please." He said to me gently.

"I don't want to hear it." I snapped at him. I felt anger slowly creep into me. "You could have saved her." I snapped at him. "She was killed because of you, because of who you are." I screamed at him. The pain was starting to get intense and I flinched. Guerrero tried to reach for me again and I shoved him away. "Don't touch me!" I cried. I started to sob as I processed all of this.

"Alexandria I'm sorry."

"I don't care just leave me alone!" I cried. He slowly left the room as I sank into the bed.

Xxxxxx

Her eyes just haunted me to no end. She looked like mom when she cried.

_I opened the door and saw my mother crying on the couch. I rushed over to her and held her in my arms. _

"_What am I going to do?" She cried. _

"_Don't worry mom. I'll take care of it for you." I said to her gently. She looked at me with her bright blue eyes wet with tears. _

_ "Don't do anything like that." She whispered to me. We both knew what she meant. _

_ "He deserves it. He shouldn't have run off on you when you're pregnant with his baby." I said to her. _

_ "Oh baby, it doesn't matter now. I have to focus on this child now." She said exhausted. "Can you stay with me?" She asked hopeful. _

"_As long as I can." _

I didn't get her ex until she passed away. The idiot was easy to track down and I killed the instant I had an opening. I made sure he suffered after he made her suffer all those months. Once I was called back to work I made sure Alexandria got some of the money I got. I could never risk seeing her because rivals were coming in and killing partners we had. The last time I was her when she told me she was having a girl.

_"Well what did the doc say?" I asked her. _

_ "It's a girl." She said excitedly. "I told you I would give you a little sister someday." She joked. I wrapped her in a hug. _

_ "That's great mom." I said to her. _

_ "Her name is going to be Alexandria." She said to me. _

_ "Cool." I said. She finally squeezed me back as if she could tell I was tense. _

_ "I love you." _

**Please read and review. Italic text is a flash back by the way. Thanks **


	7. Conflict Comes In

**Summer's here. I got my butt in gear. Sorry for the delay. I know it's lame but I was doing other things. Italic text is a flashback. Enjoy. **

**Ch. 7: Conflict comes In **

I was in a haze for a bit when I cleared my head, the bedroom was closed. I didn't really know what else to do so I called Chance.

"Everything alright?" He asked.

"Dude, she found the picture of mom." I said and it was silent for a moment.

"How'd she take it?" He finally asked.

"She won't let me come near her." I answered.

"Need some company?" He suggested.

"Thanks bro, but I've got to do this one by myself." I answered.

"Good luck with it. Hey we got screenings on Roman and Draco. Roman is more of a field guy and Draco is the businessman, but both are well advance in any case."

"Yeah I figured that. These are the guys who killed my mother." I said quietly.

"Be careful with that Guerrero." He said seriously.

"Don't worry. I've got enough to worry about here." I said more casually.

"Good luck." He said again and we both hung up. I got an idea and made a few PBJ sandwiches for her. I knew it was a cheap old school meal, but I never stocked up on much. My door didn't have a lock so I came in and saw her lying on the bed, looking at her she suddenly felt so tiny in the world and I needed to protect her badly.

"What?" She asked politely, which I noticed.

"You need to eat something and I'm not leaving until you do." I said to her and handed her the plate. She shifted positions on the bed and I noticed her sketch book on the bed. I remember I tossed it in here when I put her in my bed the first time. The image was of Chance and I sitting in the office. I looked back at her when she giggled.

"I love PB and J." She said. I watched her eat in silence for a few minutes. "I don't know what to say." She whispered.

"Me too." I said back to her.

"I shouldn't have said that earlier. I'm sorry." She said first.

"Don't apologize. It's true, she did die because of me." I said and she looked at me to continue. "Rivals were coming in and killing off our associates. I stayed away from her for a while so they wouldn't find her, but they did and they killed her after you were born." I explained.

"Why did you keep seeing her if it was so dangerous at times?" She asked confused.

"She was all I had. My biological father died when I was kid in a car crash. It was just me and her. There was no way I was going to abandon her. Even though contact with her was dangerous I still made sure I saw her." I said calmly.

"What about me?" She asked weakly.

"The last time I saw her was when she told me she was having a girl. You." I pointed to her. "I wasn't with her when she died. I heard about it days later and tried to find the people who did it. I got so caught up with trying to find them that I lost sight of trying to get you." I explained further. She remained silent trying to comprehend what I just said.

"You never found them until now." She stated.

"Yeah and now I get them." I stated back. She tensed when I said that and returned to eating her sandwich. "In my lifestyle I thought it was best to let you go." I added. "You deserve a happy life not me." I said. She continued to eat because she was unsure of what to say. She eventually crawled over to me and stared at me as if she was seeing me for the first time. She tentatively touched my face and I nearly flinched. I always had an issue with personal space, but since she was my sister I didn't care.

"Thank you." She said to me. I reached over to her and held her face in my hand. The realization that I was holding my baby sister in my arms truly hit me hard for the first time. I brought her into me and held her in my arms. I kissed the side of her head as she clutched at me.

"I love you."

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

We went back to the office the next day. Guerrero put my arm in a sling and of course everyone was worried. I saw Winston give an angry look at Guerrero for the injuries. Chance seemed more concerned than anything.

"We've got a trace on their movements, which were a lot by the way, and they've got a warehouse and club where other business could take place." Chance explained.

"Warehouse at night. Clubhouse during the day. Standard procedure." Guerrero said.

"A public place isn't the best place to make a hit." Winston objected.

"Who said anything about going to the club?" Guerrero said darkly. I remained still as I listened as they were about to go at it.

"Hey guys." Chance said quickly. I looked to where he was standing and saw that he was coming towards me. "Come on Al. Let me show you my room." He said casually as I heard Winston huff in annoyance as we went upstairs with Carmen following behind us. He gave me his computer to get distracted for a while. "I figured you don't really need to hear that." Chance said to me.

"Thanks Chance." I said before Carmen jumped up and sat down next to me.

"Be good." He said to the dog, making me laugh. He gave me a pleasant smile before he went back downstairs. I listened to some music on youtube and looked up some boring stuff on the internet as I realized that things were taking a long time. It guess it had to do with brother's stubbornness. I suddenly laughed at the thought as I was starting to get used to the idea. I was playing with Carmen when Chance finally came back. The dog barked at him, making Chance grumble at him. "He's such a big help." He shrugged making me laugh.

"You knew what was going on so why didn't you ask for more cover?" Winston demanded as I came down.

"Didn't need more cover." He answered.

"Hi?" I said sheepishly to them and they both looked up at me.

"Hey Alexandria, how's your arm doing?" He asked politely.

"Just sore now." I replied and he only nodded.

"I'm glad you're getting better." He said before glaring at Guerrero.

"Dude, it's impolite to stare." He said to Winston who rolled his eyes. "You doing ok?" He asked me.

"I'm fine." I answered.

"We've got a plan and you'll be staying here tomorrow with your Step-dad." He said.

"What's going to happen afterward?" I asked quietly. He got off of the chair so he was eye level with me.

"Honestly, I'm not sure." He answered. I looked over my shoulder when I heard the TV come on. Chance turned it on before walking back to us.

"Glad to see you're getting better with this whole thing." He said pointing to us.

"I figured you had to be in on it." I muttered.

"We'll figure something out, but right now we're focused on keeping you safe." He said with encouragement. The problem was that I really didn't like how things were going anyway.

Xxxxxxxxxx

I couldn't sleep so I sketched for a while. It was well past midnight when I heard movement from outside. I looked up at the door of the spare bedroom, puzzled and quietly walked up and pressed my ear to it. I gasped when I heard grunts of some kind. I quietly opened my door just a tiny little bit. Only to see Guerrero and Chance were fighting four thugs in the middle of the room downstairs. I hurried out of the room when someone grabbed me.

"Guerrero!" I screamed as I felt the metal of a gun pressed into my skin. He looked back at me and froze and so did Chance.

"I was waiting for you to bring her back." The guy snapped at them. Guerrero didn't respond and only glared.

"Why do you want her?" Chance asked.

"Do you two know how much trouble you have cost my business? Guerrero here is making me lose all this money because of this job and his side jobs." He snapped

"Money greedy pig." I shot at him.

"Shut up!" He shouted and I flinched when he cocked the gun as both men tried to advance. "Don't move or you lose right now!" He growled. Guerrero gritted his teeth and his eyes went to me.

"Guerrero please help me." I begged.

"Yeah big brother go ahead and try." The guy mocked. Guerrero's icy blue eyes glared at the man. He started to drag me away, but I tried to break free from his grip. He got distracted and the two men approached again so he fired. They both ducked as glass shattered in the hallways. When Chance and Guerrero were out of sight, we both bolted towards the exit. My captor kept a good grip on my bad arm and we hurried downstairs. I heard more gunfire as I was shoved into a car that drove off.

Xxxxxxxx

I haven't felt this must rage in a longtime. Chance could barely hold me back as we saw the car speed.

"Guerrero stop." He shouted at me. He grabbed me and I punched him dead in the face knocking him to the ground.

"Stay out of my way dude." I growled at him as he stared at me.

"I did that the last time and things didn't turn out so good." He said back at him as he got to his feet.

"This is different. No mistakes this time." I said darkly.

"I'm not letting you do this alone. You need our help now." He insisted and I almost knocked him to the ground again.

"I don't care I'm going to get my sister back." I snapped at him. When I turned away he went and grabbed me, but he anticipated what I was going to do and yanked my arm down hard.

"You go in there it's a disaster waiting to happen." He said and I yanked my arm out of his grip.

"I can't lose her." I whispered into the air.

"I know." He said kindly. He hesitantly put a hand on my shoulder anyway. "Trust me." He said gently. I could only nodded as I started to go numb.

_I paced back and forth in the apartment with Junior looking at me. _

_ "What happened?" He asked. _

_ "I can't believe I lost them. Dude, I tried to use everything I could and these guys seemed to have literally fallen off the face of the earth." I said aggravated._

_ "You'll find them. You always do." He said confidently. I slumped against the wall, full of despair as my mother's killer roamed free. "What about the baby?" He asked quietly. _

_ "I don' know. I figured I should let her go." I said back in the same manner. Junior walked over to me and kneeled down in front of me. _

_ "You'll find them. Trust me." _

**I do not own Human Target as the show is owned by Fox. Thank you everyone. **_  
><em>


	8. Found At Last

**I apologize again for the long delay. I should have update more during the summer, but I promise I will finish this as the semester is now over and I can focus on writing again. I sincerely apologize for the delay. **

**Ch. 8: Found At Last**

Needless to say Winston wasn't pleased to see the condition of the office.

"What the hell happened here?" He demanded. I didn't answer so Chance did.

"Roman and some of his guys broke in last night. They took Ally." He answered.

"Oh shit." He muttered bitterly. Winston looked at me than back at Chance and then back at me before he let out a sigh. "I have to ask are you alright?" He said cautiously to me. I only glared back at him and he looked right back at Chance. "I'd hate to see what you did to those guys." He added as he looked at the mess. Unfortunately he started to stand his ground when he came up to me again. "You know something don't you?" He asked cautiously.

"Personal issues dude." I stated.

"Look if you know something that could help us get Alexandria back then you better tell us now." Winston stated angrily.

"Winston I would drop it." Chance butted in instantly.

"I'm out of here." I said quickly before I started to walk away.

"So you're just going to let this girl die?" Winston shouted. Chance never saw me coming and he wouldn't have stopped me anyway and I slammed Winston into the wall with my hands on his shirt collar.

"You listen to me because I'm only going to say this once. Don't you ever insult that girl in anyway because that's my little sister. Do you hear me?" I growled at him as his eyes were wide. Winston only nodded before I released him.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

I was taken to a warehouse and put into an empty room. There was a dirty bed, but I huddled against the opposite corner with my back against the wall. I had no clue where I was and nobody came inside for a while. I was almost asleep by the time someone came inside and it was my kidnapper. He had casual clothes on, nothing fancy, but another man came in and he was wearing a business suite and it made me wonder who was Roman and who was Draco.

"Well, well, well, aren't you a pretty sight." My kidnapper said to me. I kept my mouth shut, while he talked because I noticed a full holster with a gun. "You're the baby sister of a big shot assassin, well former assassin anyway." He said. "He's been busy with some of our business and costing us money so we figured we'd hit him where it hurt." He said cheerfully. I knew right then that I was going to be bait for Guerrero. I concluded quickly that if things went south their plan would be to kill me first and then Guerrero and I really didn't like that right now. "So here's the plan. We're going to wait until big brother comes and then we have some fun." He explained confirming my suspicions. "Any questions?" He teased.

"Who are you?" I asked him as calmly as I could.

"I'm Roman and this is my partner Draco." He said pointing to business suite guy.

"What did Guerrero do to you?" I asked and he waved a finger at me.

"Can't tell you that." He said before he left. I took a deep breath as the door closed and locked again and again it was a long time before someone came in and this time I did fall asleep. I was purposefully picked up by my bad arm and dragged out of the warehouse. I did my best to ignore my captors and looked out the tinted windows as we drove somewhere. I was roughly pulled out again when we stopped and I could have sworn I saw Guerrero's Cadillac before I was pulled inside the building. I was taken to the "workers" rooms and got pushed into another room. The door locked shut and I was alone yet again. I went into the closet and managed to fine a decent pair of jeans, but I didn't get rid of my tang top. I was even more surprised a pair of sandals among the high heels. I reluctantly sat on the bed and waited. I heard the booming of music and the muffled voices of the crowd from behind the doors. Just my luck that this room wouldn't have a window.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Chance and I got into our positions at the club. Hopefully Winston wouldn't act too reluctant and played the part.

"Where is he?" He asked through the ear piece.

"Roman is sitting in the booth at the right corner of the room." Chance answered.

"Black hair and blue eyes, he's the younger of the two." I added.

"Have you seen her Winston?" Chance

"No she must be upstairs." He answered. I needed to know where she was fast because I wanted to get Ally safe. They didn't push me again when I said that she was my sister. I interrogated a guard from the warehouse and he led us here. Winston did as he was told and he finally gave me some good news. "Guerrero, she's on the second floor room 202." Roman must have heard something in his ear as he quickly hurried up the stairs with Chance and I quickly following but Chance got there first. "Chance behind you!" I heard Winston shout. He came out right in front of me and another guy came out behind me. Chance gave his guy a kick while I grabbed and twisted it. He shouted in pain as it broke before I slammed my palm into his face making him stumble back. I jumped and slammed my foot into his chest and sent him flying before grabbing another guard and slamming his head into a wall. When I looked back Chance and found Draco and was running after him.

"Go help Chance." I ordered Winston before I kicked to door to Ally's room open. I heard her shout in fear and she ducked. "Dude, relax it's me." I said loudly. Her head shot up and she hurried over to me before we ran downstairs towards the back. Chance was fighting three guys and Winston wasn't really helping. I looked around and spotted Draco running through the crowd as he pushed people aside. I caught up with him easily and grabbed his collar. He let out a strangled sound right before I punched him right in face. I dragged him back towards the club, but stopped when I saw that Roman was behind Ally again as we had lost track of him during the chase. Draco wrestled out of my grip and pulled out a gun as Roman started to fall back.

"Draco come on!" He shouted as he headed towards a truck. He looked over at Roman before he grabbed me and shoved me into the car with my sister.

"You follow us there will be shots fired." Draco snapped at Chance and Winston before he shut the door and we sped off. Alexandria scooted right over to me and clutched at me in fear.

"I've got you." I whispered to her, but her grip got even tighter. We drove out of the city and the entire ride was spent in silence. I looked behind us and saw another car following us that wasn't Chance so it had to be backup for the bad guys. We pulled up into another alley and I was pulled out by a guard as Roman grabbed Ally. I quickly turned around and slammed my knee right into the guys gut. I pulled out his gun before shoving him aside, but I turned around and saw a gun pointed at me before Draco came behind me and pointed his gun at me as well.

"Drop it." He ordered. When I was resistant Roman pressed the gun to Ally's temple making her whimper and I immediately dropped the gun and it was snatched up by the guy I just dropped. I got shoved forward and we walked into the warehouse. Thankfully, Ally and I were not separated.

"Hey Chance am I still connect?" I asked quietly once we were alone.

"Loud and clear." Chance answered. Ally looked at me in relief when she heard me talking to him. "We got put in the basement and the only way out is locked." I said quietly. I looked at the ceiling and there were no vents present. The floor was all concrete and the only cracks were in the floor.

"Now what?" She asked me quietly.

"Chance we're not by the pier and we got in through an alley." I explained. "Just need to wait. I hate improvising, but it's the bed I can do." I answered Ally. I saw that she was holding her arms because of the tang top. "Come here." I said to her and I wrapped my arms around her to try and keep her warm. It was cold in this room now that I had settled in so I put my jacket around her too.

"Thanks." She said quietly.

"I've got you dude." I said to try and comfort her, but her grip only tightened again.

**I do not own Human Target as the show is owned by Fox. **


	9. Fighting Back

**Second to last chapter here. Almost done with the story. Yaaayyy. Happy New Year everyone! **

**Ch. 9: Fighting Back **

I just felt safe in Guerrero's arms. I couldn't think really focus on anything else because everything was going too fast for me. I couldn't believe we had gotten caught again. They outnumbered the team and took us. From what Guerrero said there was no way we could get out of this room for the moment. It also made me wonder what the guy's upstairs were doing that they were making us wait. I also knew that we couldn't wait for Chance to come and get us.

"Guerrero any chance you saw any road signs or something." I heard Chance say.

"Sorry bro. I was more focused on the bad guys in case they tried to pull something while we were driving." He answered. I felt him tense as he heard something outside. He took the small ear piece out and handed it to me. "Take this. In case you didn't know it's an earpiece. You can talk to Chance. I think they're coming." He said.

"What about you?" I asked suddenly afraid.

"Don't worry I'll be fine." He said calmly.

"No I don't want to get taken from you." I pleaded.

"Trust me that won't happen again." He said darkly to me. The door opened and in came Roman and Draco with two guards. Before I could stand Draco snatched me up on my feet and Guerrero stood up too. I got shoved into the wall and Draco pointed his gun at me.

"You get to watch." Roman said and foolishly took his eyes of him. Pushing himself forward from the wall, Guerrero landed a nasty punch right at Roman's face. Draco turned as his partner was pushed out of the way and I gave him a sloppy kick on my part to his back. He fell forward the gun skidded over to Guerrero's feet. I tried to run out of the room but one of the guards yanked at my bad arm and tried to pull me into his body. I heard gunfire as the guy pulled at me so I shoved my foot into his stomach and he stumbled back.

"Guerrero? Guerrero?" Chance asked in the earpiece.

"Chance we need help." I begged. I heard footsteps coming the other way so I ran and hid in an open room.

"Ally where's Guerrero?" He asked.

"I don't know. I need to go help him." I said trying to steady myself.

"No, Alexandria listen to me. You need to get out of there now. Find some stairs and find a place to hide." Chance insisted.

"You don't even know where we are right now. I have to help him." I shot back.

"Ally, these guys are pros and they will kill you. You need to get out of there now." Chance said sternly. I jumped at the sound of gunfire and looked into the hall. Several men had come into the hallway and were firing at someone running. So while they looked the other way I ran up the metal stairs at the end of hallway where I was. I ran up the stairs and as cautiously and quickly as I could, opened the door in front of me. I didn't see anyone so I quickly went out and saw another door to the outside. I started to run towards it but ducked behind some pillars when I heard gunfire. I turned around and saw Guerrero hiding from the gunfire too. I looked around but I didn't see any weapons around and he was on the other side of the large room. I started to try and crawl towards the door, but scrambled back to safety because of gunfire.

"Chance, Guerrero's cornered and we need help now!" I cried out over the shots.

"Can you get out?" He asked.

"No there's too much gun fire." I replied as I watched several armed men closing in on my brother, who was hunched down in the corner. I eventually saw a metal pipe a few feet away from me so I grabbed it and made a stupid move to get their attention. "Hey asshole!" I shouted and they looked at me confused for a moment. I stuck my tongue out for the heck of it and then ducked for cover as they started to fire at me.

"Ally, what the hell is going on?" Chance demanded. I didn't answer as I started to look for a street sign but couldn't find any.

"Last alley on Euclid!" Guerrero shouted at me.

"Chance, Guerrero said we are in the last alley on Euclid." I snapped into the earpiece. I didn't pay attention to his reply as one of the men jumped right in front of me. I slammed into him as hard as I could. The guy fell down clutching at his gut as I hit another guy across the shins from my lower position. The guy shouted in pain and grabbed at his legs and dropped his gun so I kicked it into the middle of the room. I tried to hit him again, but he caught it mid swing and yanked it out of my hands. He swung the pipe and hit me across the face. When I fell I never felt so dizzy before in my life. My ears were ringing and my vision was out of focus. The pipe collided with my back and I cried out in pain. I covered my head with my hands and hoped the best, but I still jumped when I heard gunfire and everything was popping all around me. I rolled out of the way and the first guy I hit was finally on his feet and started firing at Guerrero again. I stuck my head up when my vision finally cleared.

"Guerrero!" I shouted. When I looked over at him more gunmen were close behind him. They started to hit him with the butts of their guns and he was surrounded. I got yanked to my feet and was pulled into the middle of the room. Before anyone could speak more gunfire went off behind me and I was pulled back under cover. I looked to see Chance firing at the other gun men, but Winston was firing at them as well. Chance finally looked over at me for a second.

"You ok?" He asked.

"Yeah." I answered. I looked back at the men and saw the two partners dragging Guerrero with them. Without waiting for Chance, I bolted behind him and ran for my brother.

"Ally, no!" I heard him shout in protest, but I ignored him. The gunfire stopped, but I didn't pay any mind to the dead men around the warehouse. I saw the two partners take Guerrero down the alley as I went after them.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

I reacted fast once we were in the alley. I yanked my arm free and slammed Draco into Roman. Draco didn't let go of his gun, so I pulled Roman forward and took control of Draco's arm. He kept revisiting me and before I could get a good hold on the trigger my hand was kicked away and the gun went flying. Draco gripped the back of my neck and slammed me into the building wall. I responded by elbowing him several times before knocking him off his feet. Roman let out frustrated huff and charged at me. I easily avoided him and hit him hard in the back with my elbow.

"Freeze!" I heard someone shout. I looked and saw my sister standing a few feet away with the fallen gun in her hands. She had it pointed at Roman when Chance and Winston came up behind her.

"Give me the gun Ally." I said calmly as I walked over to her, but Chance reacted first and snatched it out of her hands. "Dude!" I snapped at him. He knew what I wanted to do when I got the gun.

"No." He stated. "The police are on their way." He added.

"Awww hello no." Roman grumbled. Chance and Winston kept their eye on the partners as I went up to Alexandria. She stared at me with mom's bright blue eyes as I thought of what to say. She looked cute wearing my jacket that was too big for her.

"Told you nothing would happen." I stated. She smiled and let out a laugh. She looked down the alley when we heard sirens in the distance.

"I'm glad you're ok." She said finally.

"Oh hey you don't have to worry about me. I've got everything under control." I said casually. Winston let out a huff, but I ignored him. "Dude come on." I said quietly to Chance.

"Do it on your own time not in front of your sister." Chance answered back quietly. I glared at them for a moment before I considered my options. Chance was right though because I didn't want another wedge between my sister and I in our already complex relationship. I looked away from him as the sirens got louder. Out of the corner of my eye someone moved. I looked and saw Roman snatch the gun away from Chance and I went to get my spark at my ankle. I turned as Chance was shoved to the ground and by the time he looked up I fired three shots into Roman's chest before adding two more to Draco. They both fell to the ground as Chance stood up. I looked to see Winston holding Ally for protection. She looked at me with wide eyes. We quickly left the scene before the cops showed up and took the bodies. I could see Ally was shaking from the incident on the drive back.

"Winston, drop Ally and I off at the club." I stated.

"Why the hell would you go back to that place?" He snapped.

"The Eldo's there and I want to take Alexandria back to my place." I answered.

"Shouldn't she stay in the loft tonight?" He asked, but he didn't respond with the annoyed look I gave him.

"It's alright Winston. I'll be fine." Ally said suddenly.

"Oh alright, but only because she said so." Winston said looking at me. We went back to the club and went our separate ways. Ally was asleep by the time I got back to my place, probably because of the adrenaline crash. I looked over her small in the passenger seat. Just looking at her made me feel like she was vulnerable to the world I brought her into. I gently traced her hair line, but she didn't respond. So I got out of the car and opened her door.

"Hey Alexandria." I said gently as I woke her. She stood up and got out in a sleep daze.

"Oh, hi Guerrero." She said to me. We hurried up to my apartment and I went to lay down on the couch. "What are you doing?" She asked.

"I'll sleep on the couch. No big deal." I answered.

"It's ok if you stay by me. I don't mind." She insisted. We both were too tired to argue so I let her get into the bed first. She was already half asleep by the time I got next to her. I leaned over her and kissed her forehead before I put my glasses aside and went to sleep.

**I do not own Human Target as the show is owned by Fox. Happy New Year everyone! **


	10. Never Truly Separated

**I just would like to thank everyone for their support for this story. Thanks for sticking by! Good luck to all of you. **

**I don't own Human Target as the show is owned by Fox. **

**Ch. 10: Never Truly Separated**

I woke up the next morning and found Alexandria still asleep. I wasn't in the mood to get up so I just stayed put until my phone rang.

"Damn it." I muttered under my breath before I snatched it up and hurried out of the room. "What?"

"Plan on coming back to the office any time soon?" Winston asked in a terribly fake voice.

"Hey dude I just woke up."

"It's past noon and Alexandria's step-dad wants to take her home now that the threats gone." He explained quickly.

"Dude, just relax I'll get her back to the office." I muttered before I hung up on him. I leaned against the wall to try and focus again.

"Who was that?" I heard Ally call out.

"Winston." I answered as I walked back to her.

"What's going to happen now?" She asked quietly.

"Don't know yet." I answered. "You hungry?"

"No thanks."

"Well I suppose I have to get you back to the office then." I grumbled. She nodded and a few minutes later we were driving.

"Are you ok?" She asked quietly.

"Yeah dude I'm fine." She laughed at my choice of words.

"Sorry, I'm still not used to your "language." She laughed.

"I speak perfect English." I insisted.

"Yeah right. Totally radical man." She said in a fake surfer voice.

"Whatever…so do you want to talk about it?" I asked cautiously.

"I don't know…Are you going to tell Mike?" She asked a few silent moments.

"Eventually." I answered. "You going to be ok with this?"

"Yeah, I'm still getting used to it, but I'll pull through." She answered more strongly. "I take it this won't be a regular thing." She added.

"Nope." She only nodded in understanding. "But if you need anything just call me." I added.

"I like that." She said more cheerfully.

Xxxxxxxxxx

I packed the remainder of my things from the office and waited for Mike to show up. I was funny to see Guerrero and Winston argue since he ate Winston's lunch on purpose. Chance gave me a sympathetic look and I could tell he was used to this. So I decided to play with Carmine for a bit. Finally Winston backed off and Guerrero came over to me and handed me a piece of paper.

"First number's mine. The second is Chance's." He said quickly.

"Can Chance come visit too?" I asked as Carmine dug his noise into my hand for attention.

"Sorry family visits only." He answered quickly.

"Hmmmm" I thought for a moment, but Carmine got my attention again.

"I love you." Guerrero whispered in my ear.

"I love you too." I whispered back with a smile.

Xxxxxxxxx

"Hey dude." I nearly jumped through the roof when I saw Guerrero poke his head in my doorway late one hot July night.

"Holy crap you scared me." I whispered fiercely.

"Nice to see you too Ally." He winked at me as he sat down on my bed. "So what's up?" He said casually.

"Not much really. I finally calmed down about what happened." I answered. I was bandage free, but it still hurt like a phantom pain that just was a silent reminder of what happened.

"Cool, Chance and Winston say hello." He said casually.

"I was kinda hoping you would have come by sooner." I said quietly.

"You shoulda called."

"Well…I just wasn't sure." I shrugged hoping he would catch my meaning. He nodded as he did get it.

"You know we'll never be truly separated…ever again." He said strongly.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Hey how did you get in here?" I suddenly asked.

"Easy pick lock."

"You couldn't knock?" I said unamused.

"It's after one in the morning." Guerrero said pointing to my clock. "I don't think your step-dad would appreciate it."

"Yeah true." I chuckled before I let out a yawn. "Oh sure now I'm tired." I muttered bitterly to myself.

"I'll wake you up before I leave." He said quickly.

True to his word Guerrero did wake me up a few hours later.

"You have to go." I said sadly.

"Yeah dude." He said making me smile again. I playfully gave him a puppy dog state which made him smirk. She huffed when it wasn't going anywhere.

"Be careful." She said gently.

"Always." He said before he started to leave. I knew he had a "policy" about touching and personal space, but I hurried over to him and gave him a hug anyway, which he returned in kind.

"Love you."

"Love you too."

I walked him down the stairs and let him out the front door where I saw the Eldo on the street. I waved as he drove away and he even waved back to me. I didn't stop watching the car until he turned off the street.


End file.
